


Corazón roto

by Amaikurai



Series: Reto drabble 2018 Multifandom [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Drabble Collection, Love, M/M, Sherlock in love with John, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Ira, felicidad, tristeza, culpa. No eran más que palabras a oídos de Sherlock Holmes. Hasta que un hombre llegó a su vida. JohnLock. #Retodrabble #Día1: Drabble de la OTP.





	Corazón roto

Una vista rapida del hombre que entró acompañando a Mikes Stamford fue suficiente para saber todo de él. No obstante, oculto entre detalles triviales acerca de la persona, pudo notar algo diferente, algo que no veía todos los días: La más pura lealtad y honestidad del hombre. Bien, pues no había duda alguna, ese hombre sería de utilidad en el futuro.

La introducción de John Watson a su vida diaria no fue un proceso largo y complicado, justo como lo había deducido. Sino todo lo contrario. John comenzó a integrarse a cada caso, cada momento, cada recuerdo compartido. Su llegada fue directa y esperada, pues pocas personas podían manejar una mente brillante y una personalidad carismática como la suya a la perfección con la inteligencia necesaria para ser de ayuda.

De un día para otro fue capaz de imitar emociones más fácilmente que con anterioridad. Ya no sólo tenía que fingir sentimientos recíprocos hacia Molly Hopper para obtener el acceso a la morgue o intentar sonreí ante una broma simple hecha por Lestrade, sino que era capaz de comprender mejor cómo era el proceso emocional. Ahora podía reír sin problema, incluso comenzó a hacer bromas igual de simples o mejores que sacaban una sonrisa en su acompañante. También comprendió con el tiempo el daño que sus deducciones podían causar en las personas que habían estado a su lado con el paso de los años, especialmente a Hopper. Por lo que luego de recibir una mirada desaprobadora de John, se dio cuenta de que tal vez, por esa única vez, había llegado muy lejos en esa fiesta de Navidad y se disculpó por ser el momento menos indicado para decirlo, aún por más cierto que fueran.

Sin embargo, no todo era fácil con John como compañero tampoco. Pues su mente se volvía confuso pintado por esas mismas emociones que evitó por tanto tiempo. Pensar, analizar, racionalizar; toda la lógica se volvía un enredo de pensamientos cuando ponía los sentimientos en ellos.

Mas la chispa en sus sentimientos que disparó el caos fue el miedo. Y no fue el miedo a perder su vida por los constantes peligros a los que se sometía, sino el terror que le causaba perder a John. Aun si fue capaz de salvar su vida en muchas ocasiones, no pudo evitar que se escapara de la cotidianidad cuando John se casó, quitándole un aire tan familiar a la escena que vivía cada día en el apartamento dos-dos-uno B de Baker Street. Con el paso de los días, la monotonía de su rutina antes de John regresó como un golpe.

Para concentrarse en su palacio mental y al mismo tiempo distraer su mente de cualquier pensamiento adjudicado a su ex compañero de piso, volvió a consumir sustancias que ayudaban a su proceso mental para poder considerar de una manera efectiva sus conclusiones y obtener así una respuesta concisa a sus muchos casos.

Aunque fue en vano, pues sin darse cuenta su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los estímulos de ciertas pensamientos. El resultado de haber experimentado la ira, la duda, el miedo, la melancolía, la alegría, la duda, había cambiado todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás a su estado anterior.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de todos los sentimientos habían causado un resultado desastroso y que se negaba aceptar. En donde su ser se hundía en la devastación de la soledad y desprecio hacia aquella innegable realidad. Algo que coloquialmente escucho que la gente llamaba “corazón roto.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, aquí comienzo un reto personal con la esperanza de incrementar mi inspiración. Ya que tengo muchas ideas, pero al parecer hacerlas drabbles es más rápido y efectivo. En los siguientes 15 días me la pasare publicando drabbles y uno que otro One-Shot. ¿Y que mejor que empezar con mi más reciente obsesión?  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
